


Nightmare

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated: R (violence)</p><p>Summary:  John has a nightmare about Paul. </p><p>Type: Short</p><p>Pairings: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/50858675844/nightmare-mclennon-short

It was a dark night, the cold air froze his lungs and chapped his lips. The city was quiet, too quiet,suddenly a big man jumped up from behind a trash bin putting his arms around Paul’s neck. The darkness of the night concealed his identity the only things they noticed were his voice and smell, scent of cheap booze, sweat and urine.

"Give me all yer money or I’ll kill yer little boyfriend here" He shouted in a heavy cockney accent taking out a knife, as paul struggled, and putting it against paul’s neck, letting the young man feel the coldness of the blade upon his soft, sensitive skin. 

"he doesn’t have anything" Paul shouted as he struggled again, feeling the skin that was often the victim of John’s hungry lips be attacked by an alien enemy. 

"shut the fuck up!" The man shouted making his grip tighter around paul’s neck. 

"I really don’t please, Plea-" Before he could beg once again a gasp came out of Paul’s lips as he fell to the ground. 

"Paaaaaul!" John shouted loudly as he quickly opened his eyes, relishing that it was another nightmare. He was safe and sound in bed and paul was actually sitting beside him with a worried look upon his lovely eyes. 

"johnny? you okay baby?" Paul asked softly as he stroked John’s sweaty hair. 

It took him a few minutes to focus his near blind eyes on his lover’s face and for his senses to actually see that it had been all a dream. When it did happen he smile and as he cupped Paul’s cheek his kissed his love sweetly. “now it is”


End file.
